


WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 || Визитка

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: — Господин Люцифер, что вы задумали?— Мы слишком давно не развлекались, мой друг. Пора нам вновь появиться в мире смертных— К чему мне быть готовым?— Ко всему. Мы идем на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 || Визитка

«Animamundi: Dark Alchemist» — компьютерная игра-визуальная новелла [(визуальный роман)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%B7%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD), разработанная [Karin Entertainment,](http://www.karin-e.jp/) по мотивам которой были выпущены [аудиопьесы](http://animamundi.ru/drama/drama.html).

Добро пожаловать в королевство Харланд. Наша история начнется в Готринке - в поместье главного героя, - а завершится, быть может, в Камазене - столице королевства. Действие игры повествует о нелегкой судьбе бывшего королевского медика Георика Забериска, вернувшегося на службу и вставшего на темный и опасный путь алхимии ради спасения младшей сестры. 

Впереди - тяжелые испытания, запутанный клубок из тайн прошлого и дворцовых интриг; и демон, ожидающий своего господина. Перед Геориком много дорог, которые могут как привести его к свету, так и погубить.

Наша команда продолжает симпатизировать неоднозначным и отрицательным персонажам новеллы, а из всех развилок предпочитает те, что ведут Георика, его близких и друзей во тьму.

    

\- Остановись, заблудшая душа! В этом месте опасно находиться одному. Тебе потребуется проводник. Сделай первый шаг - он уже ждет тебя. 

Постучаться в дверь мрачного особняка  
Прогуляться по лесу

Отправиться на крышу 

Заглянуть в библиотеку

Пойти в таверну

Посетить лавку "Золотой гусь"

Отправиться к Агестро

Заглянуть за угол

Отправиться на поиски неизведанного

Пойти во дворец

Искать тайные ходы

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

Вернуться

[Наш пост набора и заявок](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220232742_wtf-dark-alchemist-2021-post-nabora-i-zayavok.htm),из которого ты можешь узнать больше о наших прошлых играх.

    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/works" target=_blank><img src="http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/razbanner.1611351993.jpg" alt=""><a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/works" target=_blank><img src="http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/dvabanner.1611352021.jpg" alt=""><a>`


End file.
